


Slumber Party

by heavysetofcares



Category: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party, Awsten Knight - Fandom, Travis Riddle - Fandom, Trawsten, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysetofcares/pseuds/heavysetofcares
Summary: This was written specifically for the podcast. No smut. Not even fluff. Just pining.





	Slumber Party

"I guess we'll see you next time. Thanks for tuning in. Goodnight."

And that was it. We wrapped season one of Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party. The podcast did better than either of us expected. Season two would be in production shortly. We just needed to wait for submissions.

"Hey, Trav. Since we ran a little late tonight, did you just wanna crash here?" Awsten asked, half distracted by whatever he was up to on his laptop.

"Uh, yea, sure. Sounds good."

Awsten looked so alluring as he gazed at his screen. The soft, blue glow lighting up his face. I felt a pang in my abdomen. I wanted to kiss him.

And that was the only problem with doing this podcast with him. There was a pull I had towards Awsten that I couldn't quite figure out till a few episodes in. I had feelings for my friend. Reading these fictional stories of him "banging his friends" made me realize that I wished it was me. Even if only fictional.

How do you tell one of your best friends that you not only have a crush on him, but that you might be in love with him? That when he tells you to speak into the mic, it's because you're trying to hide the longing in your voice? That you wish it was you kissing him? Not some stupid fictional Geoff.

"Aw-Awsten?"

"Yea, Trav?"

"After reading all these fictional stories for the podcast... have you ever thought about it?"

Awsten peeled his eyes away from the screen to give me a confused look. "Thought about what?"

"You know... thought about one of your guy friends... like that."

"Like romantically? Like I wanna fuck 'em?" Awsten let out a small laugh. "God, no. It's fictional, Travis. Don't get me wrong, the stories are good, but that's all they are. Stories." He turned back to his screen.

"I know. It was just a thought."

A thought that runs through my mind on a daily basis; a thought I wanted to share with Awsten. I wanted him to know how I felt and hoped he felt it too.

I guess I'll have to keep this secret to myself. At least for a little longer.


End file.
